1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to lamps and, more particularly, to oil or wax powered lamps with structures that prevent the lamps from being extinguished in the wind while also providing protection against fires. Specifically, the present invention relates to lamps having such combustion chambers that are also adapted to efficiently distribute a scent into the air while the lamp burned.
2. Background Information
Various wax and oil lamp structures are known in the art. Candles and lamps that allow the flame to be exposed can be dangerous. The art recognizes that surrounding the flame of a candle or lamp protects the flame from being blown out while also reducing the ability of the flame to catch nearby articles on fire. Despite the various structures known in the art, room remains for improvements.